Gold Wind Blows
by Emperorwatergate
Summary: An AU fic that sees some drastic changes: Chinatsu is a teenage delinquent, Kyouko is a shy, friendless girl, Ayano is a morally conflicted corrupt Student Council VP, and Sakurako is completely psychotic. On top of all this, there's a powerful drug lord nicknamed "Caid" in town, who's Sakurako and Ayano's boss, with her identity being more shocking than you could imagine.
1. Suicide Is Painless

It was a cold, dark Friday night. A bit cliche, but it was still an accurate description. Chinatsu Yoshikawa was in the living room of her small apartment, watching the news on TV. Well, listening to it, anyway; it was hard to see with her black eye.

"And in other news, police say that methamphetamine is flooding into the city at an alarming rate. Crime has increased in the past few months, and they are advising people to stay inside at night, with their doors locked."

Chinatsu laughed. "Months. More like since last fuckin' year." She opened a bottle of vodka and drank some of it. "Whole city's gone to shit."

Her older sister, Tomoko, walked in through the front door. She had just finished her shift at her job as a cashier at the local grocery store. "I got a call from your school today. Apparently, you got in a fight. Again."

"Yeah, so what?"

"China, how many times have I told you to stay out of trouble?"

"She started it."

"I don't care who started it! You've already been suspended twice, and the principal said if you get into another fight, you'll be expelled!"

"Good, I fuckin' hate school."

"Goddammit, China! I work ten hours a day, I can't spend every minute worrying about you!"

"Then don't! You're not my mother, Tomoko!"

"WELL, I'M THE CLOSEST THING YOU HAVE!"

Both girls became silent. Tomoko sighed. "You know what, I can't do this tonight. I'm going to bed."

"Whatever."

About an hour after Tomoko fell asleep, Chinatsu put on her black hoodie and went outside. She thought about bringing her gun, but then decided she wouldn't need it. She put her hands in her pockets and walked to the train tracks downtown. Chinatsu noticed a blonde girl, maybe a year older than her, standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey."

The girl seemed surprised. "O-oh, um, hi."

"Pretty dark out tonight, huh?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. S-so, um, w-what are you doing out here so late?"

"First of all, you don't have to be so nervous."

"Sorry."

"And second of all, I'm here for the same reason you probably are. I'm gonna jump on the tracks and end up as roadkill. Well, track-kill."

"Oh. Yeah, that's why I'm here, too."

"Before we both die, you mind tellin' me why you're killin' yourself?"

"Well, I've been pretty depressed for the past few...well, years. Most of my life, really. See, I've always kinda awkward socially, and I've never had a lot of friends. Or any friends. I get bullied a lot. But last month, I met this girl, Yui."

"Yui Funami?"

"Yeah. Did you know her?"

"A little. We hung out a few times. Nice girl."

"Really nice. She always knew how to make me smile. Anyway, one night, we were taking a walk together, and...well, you probably know what happened next. It was all over the news."

"Yeah, the hit-and-run. I heard about it. Drunk bastard was driving an eighteen-wheeler, right?"

"He was. I don't think the police ever caught him, either. After Yui died, the bullying got worse, a-and..." She started to cry. "I just can't take it anymore."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. So why are you killing yourself?"

"Well, a year ago, my parents got killed in a carjacking by some junkie. I think he got stabbed in prison and died. After that, my older sister had to start lookin' after me. She got a shitty job just to feed both of us, and I honestly don't know if she can even pay the rent for this month. And I'm not exactly the best sister in the world. I'm just barely passin' eighth grade, and I'm always gettin' into fights. Just today, some rich cunt was pickin' on this kid, and...well, it kinda escalated from there. If I'm dead, my sister has one less thing to worry about."

"But if she cares about you enough to worry about you, won't she be devastated when she learns you're dead?"

"...I guess I never thought about that. What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

"I didn't think about that, either."

"So, we can't keep livin' this way...but we also can't kill ourselves. Damn." Chinatsu paused. "Alright, I have an idea. For lack of a better term, you and me are both alone. Neither of us have any friends. Maybe we can be alone...together? I'll look out for you, and you look out for me."

"You mean like a relationship?"

"Sure, if you wanna call it that."

"That...does sound nice."

"Then it's settled. From this moment on, we're now girlfriends."

"We don't even know each others names."

"Well, that's easy to fix. I'm Chinatsu Yoshikawa. Some call me 'China'. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyouko Toshinou. Some call me...well, 'Kyouko'. It was nice meeting you, too."

A train ran past the two girls.

"I guess we missed our stop."

Kyouko laughed. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that."

Half an hour later, Chinatsu finally got home. Tomoko was in the living room waiting for her.

"CHINA! I woke up and you weren't here! Where were you?! I was worried sick-"

Chinatsu hugged Tomoko. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, China. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Note: Questions and reviews are always appreciated!~


	2. Bad Company

It was lunchtime at Nanamori Middle School. Ayano Sugiura, the vice-president of the student council, was eating pudding alone in the council room. The president, Rise Masumoto, was finishing up some work in the back office, and the other two council members, Chitose and Chizuru Ikeda, always ate together.

Nanamori was considered to be one of the worst schools in the city. This was because several of the students had become drug addicts, due to the meth flowing into the city. One of the teachers, Nana Nishigaki, was an alcoholic, and nobody cared. One student, Akari Akaza, had dropped out a year earlier without anyone even noticing. This greatly troubled Ayano. She was wondering how to fix her school, when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

A blue-haired girl walked in, closed the door, and sat down in a nearby chair. "Vice-President Sugiura, my name is Himawari Furutani."

"I know who you are. You work for Caid. You're the one in charge of the money she gets from the drugs. They call you 'Snake', right?"

"That's right. I'm here to ask if you want to help our organization."

Ayano glared at her. "And how would I do that?"

"You simply need to allow us to continue our business in this lovely school of yours. Maybe you could even benefit from this-"

"Get out."

Himawari was surprised. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know what you're doing. You tried this with Rise last year, and she refused. She told me exactly what kind of people you are."

Himawari smirked. "I highly doubt that she _told_ you."

"You sadistic cunt."

The sapphire-haired accountant sighed. "Look, this will be in both of our interests. And since the boss likes you, she sent me instead of her primary enforcer...well, that and she was preoccupied. If she had sent her, you'd probably be dead by now. We're being nice here, Sugiura. Eventually, Roach will be finished with what she's doing. Her response to Masumoto's refusal is only a glimpse at what she's capable of."

"Yeah, I've heard the horror stories. I'm not scared of her. Now, let me get this straight: you come walking in here like you own the place, have the nerve to ask me if I'll let you poison my classmates, joke about what that psycho Ohmuro did to my friend, try to prey on my ambition, and then threaten me, and you call that being nice? Get the fuck out of here. Right. Now."

"...Very well. Our business here is not finished." Himawari stood up and left.

Later, at the end of the day, a girl with blonde hair with bandages wrapped around her right arm walked into the school. She bumped into Chinatsu.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Chinatsu paused. "I haven't seen you around here before."

The girl was silent for a few seconds, desperately trying think of something to say...and then deciding to say almost everything she knew about herself. "My name is Sakurako Ohmuro, but some refer to me as 'Roach'. I'm thirteen years old. My house is in the northeast section of the city, where all the villas are, and I am in a relationship. I work as an enforcer for Caid, and I get home every day by eight PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by eleven PM, and I make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up."

"...Okay, then. I-wait, did you just say you worked for Caid?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Chinatsu clenched her fists. "Last year, my parents were killed by a junkie strung out on your boss' meth!"

"Sucks to be you."

Just as Chinatsu was about to punch her, Kyouko ran up to them.

"China, don't!"

Chinatsu and Sakurako turned around to look at her. Chinatsu lowered her arm.

"China, if you get into another fight, you'll be expelled!"

"...You're right. Besides, why should I waste my time on a bitch who works for some drug dealer?"

Sakurako was enraged. "'Some drug dealer'?! I'll have you know that Caid isn't a dealer, she's a SUPPLIER! She's a firewood-haired goddess of meth!"

"...Firewood-haired?"

"Yeah, firewood. I guess most people call it 'purple', though."

"Wait, Caid has purple hair? Ayano Sugiura's family are only people in the city with purple hair!"

"What? No, Sugiura's not Caid. I mean PURPLE hair, y'know, the color of blood."

"...Red. The color you're referring to is red."

"I mean, I'll take your word for it, but..." Sakurako looked up at a nearby clock. "Oh, shit! She's about to leave now!" She ran across the hallway and into the student council's room.

"What a weird girl."

"I'm glad you didn't fight her, China."

Chinatsu smiled. "Me, too. If I got expelled, I couldn't spend as much time with you."

"I love you, China."

"I love you too, Kyouko."

In the council room, Sakurako slammed the door behind her. Ayano was about to leave before she came in. She was the only council member who hadn't gone home.

"My name Sakurako Ohmuro, but some refer to me as 'Roach'. I'm-" Sakurako stopped herself. "The name's Roach. You Sugiura?"

"Yes, and I know who you are. You slashed Rise's vocal chords last year."

Sakurako smiled. "I''ll admit, I lost my temper. And since I can't talk to her, I came to you. I heard you refused my girlfriend's offer. I couldn't come earlier because I had to rearrange all the furniture in my room."

"...Why did you have to do that?"

"Because it wasn't in its proper order, and the last time I didn't do that, I had to stab myself with a pen exactly five times to calm down."

"...Alright, then. If you're here to ask me to help you, fuck off."

Sakurako pulled a switchblade out of her jacket pocket. "Do you have any idea how many people I've killed?"

"Do you think I care?"

"Our drugs will keep coming into this school. The question is, will you benefit from it, or will you die?"

"I'm. Not. Helping. You."

"...Alright, y'know what? The boss thinks you could be useful at some point in the future, so I'll let you live. But this ain't over, you fucking birch!"

"Birch?"

"Bitch. I meant bitch." Sakurako awkwardly walked out of the room.

Note: So, we have a few clues to Caid's identity!~ And we've met some of our villains!~ As always, questions/reviews are appreciated!~


	3. Ayano Sugiura's Faust

The day after Sakurako and Ayano's encounter, there was a knock on the council room door. It was at the end of the day, much like when Sakurako threatened Ayano. Ayano, once again, was alone in the room. She sighed.

"Just come in."

A girl wearing a white hoodie, covering her hair, walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat, offer me whatever, and then get out."

The girl sat down.

"So, I already talked to two of Caid's enforcers, Snake and Roach. Who might you be?"

"I'm Caid."

"... _You're_ Caid? I thought you'd be older."

"That's what everyone says. I'm not here to threaten you. Sakurako informed me that doesn't work. You're very brave, Ayano. An admirable trait in a vice-president."

"You've single-handedly increased the crime rate of this city. And now you want to keep your shit in my school?"

Caid sighed. "Look, I don't _want_ to do this. I really, really don't. But times are tough. I need that money, and you are NOT going to get in my way."

"I think I am, actually."

"And the bravery shines once again! Or maybe it's just stupidity. Honestly, it's so hard to tell the difference sometimes."

"Leave my school right this fucking minute."

"Look, just hear me out, alright? Allow me to tell you, miss veep, the pros of joining me and the cons of not joining me."

"...You have five minutes, as long as you get out and never come back when you're done."

"There we go, now we're makin' progress! Tell me, Ayano, what is the one thing you want in your life?"

"I want drugs out of my school-"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. YOUR life, not the school's life."

"...I want to be student council president."

"And the mighty veep shows a chink in her armor! No worries, it happens to the best of us."

"Let me guess: this is the whole 'deal with the devil' part, right?"

"Correct! I can make you president...but why stop there? 'Student council president' looks pretty good on a college application. And my eyes and ears around the city have told me that you wish to pursue a career in politics..."

"I know where you're going with this, and my answer is still NO-"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let me finish. It doesn't have to stop at college, I could help you your whole life! Do you have any idea how much money I make from my meth? 'Mayor Sugiura'. How does that sound?"

"...Tempting. But I still refuse."

Caid leaned in closer, revealing her purple eyes. "Okay, then. I didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Your friend, Rise...she knows Nishigaki, right?"

"Well, yeah, everyone knows her. She's a teacher-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ayano. I mean, does she _know_ her?"

"I...I have no idea what you're implying."

"Sure you don't. Just like I have no idea that when Sakurako cut that bitch's vocal chords, Nishigaki was so devastated she started drinking. Just like you have no idea that the two are _close._ And I mean very close."

"...What do you plan on doing to them?"

"Nothing TO them, exactly. Nothing physical, that is. But I mean...well, an alcoholic teacher is one thing, but an alcoholic teacher that's fucking a student? Well, isn't THAT a scandal! So, Ayano, here's what's gonna happen: you join me, and I don't tell anyone about little miss Hot For Teacher, okay?"

"I...I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You really don't."

Ayano sighed. "Alright, Caid. I accept your deal."

"Thank you, Ayano. You have no idea how much this means to me. And please..." Caid removed her hood, exposing her short, red hair, tied up in buns. "Call me Akari. All my _friends_ do. Y'know, I was gonna send Roach first, but I had to use her as a _last resort..._ no? Nothing? 'Kay, then. Bye." Akari walked out the door. Ayano buried her head in her hands.

"I'm a fucking disgrace."

Note: Poor Ayano~:( And we finally meet Caid!~ As always, write a review, ask some questions, or even draw some fanart if you want~ It's always appreciated!~3


End file.
